La vie à bord du MobyDick
by 6Lisa9
Summary: L'équipage de Barbe Blanche était peut-être le plus fort au monde, mais il n'en restait pas moins un équipage. Il était juste différent des autres équipages de pirates : ils formaient un famille. Une famille avec plein d'histoires à raconter. Histoires absolument incroyable pour qui ayant entendu parler de ces fameux pirates. TRADUCTION
1. Surnom

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu "surnom", le chapitre est le même. Vous pouvez donc passer directement au chapitre 2**

Voici la traduction du recueil de One-shot de Mai Kusakabe appelé "Life as a Whitbeard Pirate". J'ai l'autorisation de tous les traduire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Surnom

* * *

Edward Newgate fit tournoyer son bâton - ce qui restait de son bisento qui s'était cassé lors de la dernière bataille - autour de lui ce qui envoya par-dessus bord, et directement dans l'océan, un groupe d'infortunés marines.

Les hommes autour de lui hésitèrent de façon visible, certains allèrent même jusqu'à reculer de quelques pas, et agrippèrent plus fermement leur armes, même si la plupart n'avaient plus de munitions.

Il entendit des cris plus bas, sous le pont, et, du coin de l'œil, vit les flammes bleues caractéristiques des capacités du gamin.

Marco était un gamin dans l'adolescence. Il était garçon de cabine dans un équipage pirate ennemi jusqu'à la semaine précédente où son équipage et celui dans lequel était Newgate se sont battus et ont eu un funeste destin. Les navires avaient subi tellement de damages qu'ils coulèrent. Les deux utilisateurs de fruits de démons s'enfuirent sur un bateau. Ou, plus précisément, Newgate s'enfuit sur un bateau, n'ayant trouvé aucun coéquipier vivant en quittant le navire qui coulait, et un oiseau bleue se posa sur le bateau et se transforma en ce gamin. Les deux réalisèrent qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti du même équipage mais, après quelques insultes et menaces, ils décidèrent de coopérer. Newgate avait un bateau et Marco avait récupérer un très joli sac de vivres, rester ensemble leur sembla donc logique.

Ils errèrent longtemps, incapables de trouver la moindre île sans Log pose pour les guider dans ce vaste océan qu'était Grand Line, jusqu'à une heure auparavant, quand le gamin revint d'un de ses vols en annonçant qu'il avait vu un navire. Un navire de marine.

Les marines n'avaient même pas envisagé qu'ils puissent être une menace pour eux, et les deux pirates n'avaient pas prévu de les attaquer, juste de leur demander de l'aide, prenant ainsi avantage du fait qu'aucun des deux ne soit un criminel recherché. Et puis quelqu'un à bord, probablement le, à présent mort, Commodore en charge du navire, décida qu'ils avaient une tête de criminels et ordonna la destruction de leur bateau.

Newgate fut impressionné, et très surpris, quand le gamin se prit de plein fouet tous les boulets de canons sans la moindre égratignure et, lorsque qu'il vola vers leur navire, quand les marines vidèrent leurs cartouches pour essayer de l'abattre. Lorsque l'océan trembla sous eux, il y eut des hurlements terrifiés.

« Oi, Père ! J'ai récupéré des trucs » lui cria Marco juste avant d'atterrir à coter de lui. Le gamin s'était mis à l'appeler 'Père' lorsque Newgate s'est mis à l'appeler 'fils'. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il fit part de son rêve d'avoir une famille, mais Newgate réalisa que Marco était un fils qu'il aimait avoir.

« Log pose ? » Marco acquiesça. « Vivres ? »

« Ouais, et quelques cartes, un den den mushi et d'autres choses dans le genre. On est prêt à partir. »

Newgate regarda autour de lui : les marines, qui n'avaient pas vraiment essayer de les attaquer pendant cette courte conversation, et le pont détruit dû aux quelques petits tremblements de terre qu'il avait décidés d'invoquer.

« Et pour eux ? »

Marco ricana et lui sourit. « Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre, j'ai cassé leur gouvernail. Mais si tu veux les tuer… »

Il y eut des gémissements à la suggestion de Marco et plus de marines s'éloignèrent d'eux.

Newgate rit. « Non, allons-y. »

* * *

Edward Newgate se passa la main sur la joue, satisfait de sentir sa peau toute lisse sous ses doigts. Cela avait été très ennuyant, lors de leurs jours d'errances, de ne même pas avoir un couteau de poche. Heureusement, ils avaient de bonnes réserves de tous ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin jusqu'à leur prochain arrêt et, grâce aux talents en navigation, jusqu'alors inconnu, de Marco , ils étaient aussi en bon chemin pour la prochaine île.

Un ricanement attira son attention vers son fils - seul autre occupant du bateau - et il le vit le regarder, un journal à la main.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'homme en soulevant un sourcil. Marco ricana une deuxième fois.

« Tu vas surement devoir faire repousser cette barbe, Père. » Et il lui montra un feuille qui se trouva être un de ces avis de recherche qui arrivait avec le journal. Edward Newgate, Barbe Blanche, éclata de rire.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je fasse repousser cette chose. » Affirma-t-il. Il rit encore un peu puis ajouta. « Une moustache par contre ne me dérangerait pas. »


	2. Jour de repos

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Jour de repos

* * *

Etre à la fois le Commandant de la Première Division et le bras droit dans l'équipage des pirates de Barbe Blanche signifiait avoir beaucoup de responsabilités. Etre à la fois Commandant de la Première Division, Bras droit et utilisateur de fruit du démon, ce qui le rendait insensible aux effets de l'alcool, signifiait _beaucoup_ de responsabilités. Depuis que cet effet secondaire de ses capacités a été découvert, Marco a été désigné comme étant le baby-sitter des bourrés, et ce surtout lorsqu'ils étaient sur une île, et sa mission principale était de s'assurer que personnes ne ferait quoi que ce soit de _trop_ stupide en étant ivre.

Pendant ses nombreuses années à ce poste, Marco fut témoin des actions les plus ridicules, allant de la fois où un groupe d'idiots avaient envahi une base locale de marines pour prendre des photos de nu d'eux et les envoyer ensuite au quartier général de la marine, jusqu'à la fois où il dut interrompre des mariages en masse qu' une centaine de membres de l'équipage décidèrent d'avoir entre eux. Tout le monde se mariant avec tout le monde bien sûr.

Ce jour là, par contre, après trois jours de fêtes sans interruption, dans l'île sur laquelle ils étaient actuellement, Marco décida qu'il avait vraiment besoin de faire une pause dans ce métier plus que crevant.

Il espérait juste que Thatch, et la douzaine d'autre hommes avec lui, n'allaient pas regretter leur tout nouveau tatouage : le symbole de la marine sur leurs fesses.


	3. un fier grand frère

Un fier grand frère

* * *

Thatch fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait qu'on puisse être fier en tant que grand frère, il avait été dans cette position un grand nombre de fois déjà. Il comprenait qu'on puisse être fier de l'avis de recherche de son frère, là aussi il avait été dans cette position un grand nombre de fois. Mais il y avait une limite à ce qu'être un fier grand frère pouvait justifier.

Faire agrandir de plus de cent fois le tout premier avis de recherche de son frère, le faire imprimer sur plein de plus petites feuilles parce qu'il était impossible de le faire tenir sur une seule, et couvrir la moitié du pont du Moby Dick avec ces dernières étaient vraiment aller trop loin. Exactement comme Ace après que Marco est vu son œuvre(*). Le reste de l'équipage avait été bien trop horrifié, choqué et stupéfié à la vue du sourire contagieux du bleu prendre possession d'une bonne partie du pont pour ne serai-ce que lancer un regard noir au gamin trop fier.

Au moins, ça sera le travail d'Ace de nettoyer tout ce bazar. Il y a eu un refus unanime d'enlever le moindre bout de papier.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Namur ai repêcher le gamin des eaux et espérer que Marco ne l'y renvoie pas, ce qu'il avait fait une deuxième fois quand Ace a refusé d'enlever l'avis de recherche démesuré de son petit frère du pont.

Ace était bien trop borné pour son bien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Je n'en suis pas très fière et j'ai l'impression que certains passages ne sont pas très claires...

(*) il y a ici un jeu de mot intraduisible avec "going overboard" qui signifie à la fois en faire trop et paser par dessus bord. Si vous avez une meilleur traduction (pour ce passage ou pour un autre) n'hésitez pas à me le dire!

Joyeuse Pâques!


	4. Ordre du docteur

Désolée pour la longue attente entre la publication anglaise et ma traduction! Vraiment désolée. Mes partiels ont commencé et j'ai passé ma semaine à réviser. Ils finissent dans 3 semaines donc après ça je promets des traductions plus rapide!

En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

Ordre du docteur

* * *

« QUOI ?! » Ce cri, ainsi que toute une série du bruit de craquement assez sinistre, fut entendu dans tout le Moby Dick.

Marco le Phoenix se leva brusquement du rebord du navire où il était assis et se précipita vers l'intérieur. Il rencontra sur son passage des groupes et des individus seuls qui fuyaient très certainement les lieux. Docteurs, infirmiers et pirates qui se remettaient de leurs blessures dans l'infirmerie, certains n'étant même pas censé marcher au vu de leurs membres bandés, tous courraient vers la porte, tout juste traverser par Marco, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et, à dire vrai, ça pouvait être le cas.

Marco entra dans l'infirmerie et dérapa pour s'arrêter net au milieu de celle-ci en voyant tous les lits et les chariots retournés, les deux-trois rideaux déchirés et le médecin qui se repliait sur lui-même dans un coin face à un Ace très irrité qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il fallut un moment à Marco pour tout assimiler.

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. » grinça le jeune pirate. Le médecin se rapprocha encore du mur, comme s'il essayait de faire un avec celui-ci.

« M-Mais je ne peux pas ! Tu dois vraiment... »

« Même pas en rêve ! »

Marco fonça sur Ace et enroula ses bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'homme tremblant.

« Lâche-moi connard ! » hurla Ace en s'enflammant pour essayer de s'échapper. Les flammes de Marco répondirent et recouvrèrent le flamboyant rouge de leur propre bleu. Le blond dû aussi recouvrir ses jambes de haki pour que les coups d'Ace ne le déconcentrent pas ce qui lui donnerait une chance de se dégager.

« Va chercher des menottes! » ordonna-t-il au médecin terrifié qui se précipita vers le tiroir où était gardé les menottes en granite marin réservées à de telles urgences.

« Lâche-moi Marco ! Je vais tuer ce bâtard ! »

« Mets les lui ! » ordonna Marco mais le médecin était figé, les menottes dans une main peu ferme, alors qu'il regardait avec horreur un Ace très irrité et difficile à contenir sans le frapper.

Par chance, c'est à ce moment que Fossa entra, alerté par les hurlements tout comme Marco l'avait été, et, ayant rapidement analyser la situation, il pris les menottes des mains du médecin et bloqua un des poignets du jeune homme avec.

Ace s'appuya sur Marco, les effets de la pierre l'empêchant de se débattre, et le commandant de la première division en profita pour s'adresser au médecin.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

L'homme avala difficilement sa salive et recula d'un pas. Marco resserra son emprise sur Ace, n'ayant pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il avait son regard le plus meurtrier.

« A A cause des blessures qu'il a reçu lors de la bataille, il doit laisser son estomac se reposer. Il ne _peut donc avoir que des liquides pendant 2 mois._

Ace grogna. Fossa haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Marco : apparemment, il allait devoir mettre en place un nouveau type de surveillance pour Ace.

Avec un peu de chance, Ace en tirera une leçon et ne foncera plus tête baissée vers des opposants ayant des armes pointues pleines de granite marin.


	5. Opérations secrètes

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Opérations secrètes

* * *

Il est dit qu'il est impossible de garder quelque chose de secret à bord d'un navire dû au grand nombre de personne vivant ensemble. Mais, en vérité, avec suffisamment de préparation et d'aide, il est parfaitement possible de garder quelque chose caché. D'un petit groupe de personne du moins.

Cela fait de années maintenant que les infirmières du Moby Dick insistent pour que Barbe Blanche ne boive pas d'alcool mais, jusqu'à présent, toute leur tentative pour le faire arrêter ont échoué. Tout d'abord, elles essayèrent de lui reprendre directement l'alcool mais obliger un pirate craint à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas n'est pas facile et, après à peine une journée, elles réalisèrent qu'elles ne feraient pas le poids.

Leur deuxième idée fut d'obtenir la collaboration du reste de l'équipage pour garder le capitaine loin de l'alcool mais ils eurent tous pitié de sa situation et refusèrent d'aider. Même Marco, leur responsable second, refusa.

Leur dernier stratagème fut d'empêcher l'alcool de rejoindre le capitaine en utilisant le fait que personne ne voulait être contre les infirmières. Cela marcha. Pendant une semaine. Après, l'équipage réussit à récupérer de l'alcool d'une autre façon. Et c'est de dernier point qui doit absolument être garder secret à tous prix.

Io regarda discrètement de l'autre côté de la porte, vit Thatch flirter avec un groupe d'infirmières gloussant et lança le signal. Marco, calme, expression d'ennui léger en place et dossier sous le bras, rejoignit les autres infirmières qui étaient assises en cercle non loin de la chaise capitaine (l'homme était en train de boire sa dernière bouteille de saké) et s'assit avec elles pour leur poser des questions sur ce qu'il allait devoir acheter lors de leur prochaine escale.

Au deuxième signal d'Izo, Haruta fonça de derrière la porte et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait un énorme sac à côté de la chaise du capitaine contenant 3 gigantesques bouteilles de saké.

Ca devrait tenir quelques jours.


	6. Moments embarrassants

Merci cher visiteur anonyme pour ton commentaire! J'ai corrigé le chapitre 4.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Moments embarrassants.

* * *

Il semblerait qu'il y a une règle universelle sur la famille dont même l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, qui forme pourtant une famille très étrange, ne peut échapper : peut importe à quel point quelqu'un aime sa famille, il y aura toujours un moment où celui-ci souhaiterait pouvoir prétendre ne pas la connaître, juste pour éviter l'embarrât d'être de la même famille.

Pour Namur, ce sentiment était habituel dès qu'ils visitaient l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Certains, comme Père, Jozu et Izo savaient se tenir mais la majorité de l'équipage agissait comme un groupe de clown pervers ayant fumé des quelques plantes bizarres du Nouveau Monde.

Cela lui importait peu que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, en tant que protecteur de l'île, était très aimé par les habitants ou encore que ces derniers se comportaient bien mieux que la plupart des visiteurs passant par là. A chaque fois qu'il voyait un de ses frères, le visage rouge, bavait devant une sirène en haletant comme un chien, il voulait se cacher sous un coquillage et ne pas avoir à en sortir jusqu'au départ.

Et sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec tous ces saignements de nez ?


End file.
